


[Clef/Bright]Bright嚐到那雙皮手套的氣味

by Danzazalord



Category: SCP Foundation
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-22
Updated: 2019-05-22
Packaged: 2020-03-09 15:22:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18919729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Danzazalord/pseuds/Danzazalord





	[Clef/Bright]Bright嚐到那雙皮手套的氣味

　　Bright嚐到那雙皮手套的氣味

　　除了皮革的微苦，還有金屬與煙硝，那是經常使用槍械才鞣入的氣味。  
　　Clef的左手食指沿著他嘴角、數著他的牙深入口中摸上963的金屬邊框，此時他的下顎正因為咬合的力度而微微發顫著。  
　　「可以放了。」Clef的聲音居高臨下的從他頭頂傳來，他聽見也明白，但是身體卻無法做到這樣的指令，於是Clef的右手捏著他的顳關節讓他鬆口。  
　　「……哈、──！」新鮮的空氣選擇了更大的進出口，讓他在吊墜離開舌苔時發出喘息，Bright泛著淚光的眼眶裡，他的視線僵直的對焦在紅寶石的光澤上，並不是因為這具身體還沒被他的靈魂佔據，而是此時他的注意力不得不放在將手腕綑緊得發疼的繩索、和插在自己身下幾件運轉時發出聲響的小道具正在讓他後穴裡的潤滑液一滴一滴地漏出來。  
　　「這模樣真適合你呢，Jack。」Clef原先捏開他口腔的右手托著他的下頷，將鮮紅的舌頭拉出來端詳一番，在更先前的行為中被異物撐得有些撕裂的嘴角仍然發紅著，襯著溢出的唾液讓他還想再把自己的慾望狠狠塞進那張正在發出喘息的嘴裡。  
　　金屬鍊子熟悉的冰涼感與重量又重新落回Bright的脖頸，這副畫面就像是拼圖終於拼上了最後一片。  
　　這個時候與他接吻的話，Clef還會嚐到他手套的味道嗎？會嚐到先前已經吞下去的精液的氣味嗎？還是只有這具打印著編號的身體普通的唾液呢？  
　　這件事他們兩人都不會明白，畢竟他們不是會與對方接吻的關係。

　　就算親密也只是兩個空虛的人之間聊以慰藉罷了。


End file.
